Mecha Kurokages
The were a duo of mechanical soldiers created by the entity Megahex as a recreation of the Yggdrasill Corporation's Armored Rider Kurokage Troopers. History During Megahex's invasion of Earth, he produced two Kurokage Trooper clones with data he obtained from Kouta as the Man of the Beginning. Kamen Rider Ryugen opposes him and fights his Kurokages. Managing to defeat them, they are revealed to be mechanical clones. When Mecha Ryoma Sengoku appears, Mitsuzane takes one of the Mecha Kurokages' Sengoku Drivers, giving it to his brother Takatora so he can transform into Kamen Rider Zangetsu and aid him. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, the Mecha Kurokages' forms are called . Their Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while their personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, the Mecha Kurokages can activate one of three finishing moves based on their current Arms form: , , or . is the Mecha Kurokages' default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during the Mecha Kurokages' transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when they change Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Unlike the original Armored Riders, the Mecha Kurokages' Ride Wear isn't identifiable through their Sengoku Driver's faceplate due to using mass-produced Sengoku Drivers. As a result, the Rider Indicator is blank. However, it can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Blank Faceplate.png|Blank Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, the Mecha Kurokages don the and their Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, the Mecha Kurokages' punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. Their jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike the Armored Riders, the Mecha Kurokages use the mass-production model of the Sengoku Driver that can be used by anyone without having to be initialized and locked to one person and the belt color is silver. *Lockseeds - Gives access to the Mecha Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Kagematsu - Mecha Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon Notes *The true forms of the Mecha Kurokages were never shown on screen; they were only seen in a magazine scan. Their true forms are similar to Commander Dopant's Masked Soldiers and their armor are also as similar as ZECTroopers' armors. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Mecha Kurokage, as well as Gaim, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rider Troops Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders Category:Henchmen